cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb truck
The GLA used Bomb Trucks to strike fear into enemy forces. The Bomb Truck was driven by a fanatic willing to sacrifice himself for the GLA cause. Upon getting very close to the targeted enemy unit or structure he would detonate the explosives on board, causing tremendous damage. Individual Bomb Trucks could be upgraded with increased explosive capability and/or toxins, and could also be disguised as an enemy, civilian or friendly vehicle. Upgrades * High Explosive Bomb - Individual Bomb Trucks could be upgraded with the High Explosive Bomb, which increased their explosive potential by 100%. (Dr. Thrax did not have this upgrade, instead, the toxins did more damage.) * Bio Bomb - Also applied to each individual Bomb Truck, this added toxins into the mix, contaminating the area of attack. Could be used in conjunction with the High Explosive Bomb. The BioBomb could itself be upgraded if the GLA general concerned purchased Anthrax Beta (or for Dr. Thrax, Anthrax Gamma. However, General Rodall Juhziz did not get this upgrade). * Junk Repair (repairs the vehicle slowly, making sure the Bomb Truck would reach its destination) Tactics/Counters Bomb Trucks were surprisingly resilient, but although they could be used to directly take on enemy units they were most effective when devious GLA generals managed to take the enemy by surprise. The ability to disguise Bomb Trucks helped greatly in this. Packing great explosive power, even a small group of Bomb Trucks could lay waste to enemy facilities or troop concentrations. Their effect on enemy morale was also important. Some generals used Bomb Trucks to blow up the turrets that were used for base defense, and second, letting Scorpion Tank and Marauder Tank tanks destroy the base from inside out, with no units to protect the base. Crafty GLA Generals would often send 8 fully-loaded Bomb Trucks right into the enemy base via a Sneak Attack, causing massive devastation to key facilities. Bomb Trucks had no protection against aircraft and, having no ranged weaponry, were not best driven into heavy enemy fire. If they move too close to anti-stealth units, their disguises would also be seen through. Also, they were pretty expensive for a one-shot suicide unit. This made their careful use all the more important. Regardless it will devastate unsuspecting Paladin and Overlord Tanks if used carefully. The ability to disguise the Bomb Truck as another unit is a very useful ability. If disguised as a civilian vehicle then it will appear (to enemies only) as a white dot on the map just like other civilian buildings. It can also be disguised as your enemy's allies. A disguised Bomb Truck is pretty easy to spot, since they retain their original speed and maneuverability. For example, an Overlord tank speeding at your base at a million miles per hour is quite easy to spot. Another humorous thing about the Bomb Truck is that it can be disguised as Drones such as the Spy Drone and the Battle Drone. Another one is if you are playing as the GLA and said bomb truck disguises as a rocket buggy then you can clearly see that rocket buggies flip out while they are moving due to their incredible speed while bomb trucks move far more slowly. This makes it pretty easy to spot enemy bomb trucks disguised as rocket buggies, or any vehicle that doesn't match its speed. Category:Generals:Vehicles Category:Generals:GLA Units Category:GLA Arsenals